You Irk Me, Scorpius Malfoy
by JustThatFloatingDreamer
Summary: Scorpius irks Rose with his perfect hair, his gorgeous smirk, and his amazing brains. So annoying. Follow your favorite Next Generation Pairing in a story of friendship, love and just plain irkiness. Oh, God that sounded cheesy... May be rated M in later chapters. Depends on reviews and things. Key word, MAY.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. Anything similar or familiar to the works of the amazing J.K Rowling belongs solely to her.**

"Are we there yet, Mom?!" "Rose, darling, we're almost there. Just wait." Hermione glanced towards the back seat, where a mane of unruly auburn hair sat on top of a hyper 11 year old. She smiled, remembering her awe when she was that age…

"Daddy? Why couldn't we just go there by magic? It's a lot faster." Ron smiled into his rearview mirror. "Rosie, first of all, you're not old enough. Secondly, even if you were, your mother insists on doing somethings the muggle way." Ron glanced lovingly next to him, where Hermione sat, grinning foolishly. "Aw, Ron, I think that's the nicest thing you've said all day."

"Mom! I see it! King's Cross Station! Merlin's. Beard. Ahhh!" "Rose, please. Calm down." Hermione disapprovingly said, "Wait until you see your cousins. Then you'll really be excited." Rose's face lit up. "Oh, right! Albus's starting this year too! How could I forget that?" She conked herself on the head. They got out of the car, Hugo jumping up and down, pulling on Hermione's coat. It would be the first time he and Rosie would see the Hogwart's express.

Hermione looked at Rose. "Rosie, got all your trunks? Owl? Jumper? Yes? Good. Alright, let's go." Ron locked his car, a Ford Anglia. They set off together, Rose skipping every few steps.

"Mom?" "Hm? Oh, yes, darling?" "Um, I-I was just wondering, what house do you want me to get into? Because I know you, Daddy, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny all went to Gryffindor. James went there too. What happens if I get put into a different house?" Hermione thought a bit, looked at her watch, and glanced at her husband. "Ron, honey, I'm going to talk to Rosie a little bit. You take Hugo and go find the others, OK?" A look of understanding passed through two people who had had each other's back for more than 25 years. "Yep. C'mon Hugo." Ron winked at Rose and turned, pulling the luggage cart behind him.

Hermione sat down on a nearby bench, patting the bench next to her. "Sit, Rosie. I think we need to talk, hm?" Rosie sat with a sigh. "I don't know, Mom. I'm just so nervous. I mean, Gryffindor is where all the good guys come from right? What happens if I don't get put in there? Or, don't want to be in there?" She added that part quite softly. Hermione looked slightly shocked, but quickly shook it away. "That's fine, Rosie. The other houses have good qualities, too. Even Slytherin, but don't tell your dad I said that." Rose grinned. Her dad was known to hate anything or anyone that had to do with Sytherin.

"So, if you don't want to go to Gryffindor, where do you want to go?" "Well, I was thinking, um, Ravenclaw," Rose said with a small voice. "Really? That's a great choice. You know, if I wasn't put into Gryffindor, I myself, would've wanted to be put in Ravenclaw, too." Rose looked up at her mother. "Really?" Hermione nodded. "Of course. Intelligence is a key to a successful life." "Yea, I guess. But still, I'm the kid of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. I'm obviously not going to live up to your legacy." Hermione smiled, and gently said, "Rosie, look. No one is expecting anything. Your job is to go to Hogwarts, make some friends, and have a good time. But, of course, good grades," She added the last part quite sternly. "Oh, yea. Of course," Rose agreed, nodding her head fervently. "That's my Rosie. Come on, don't want to keep them waiting."

**Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I don't know. Should I continue? Please, please, please review. It would mean the world to me.**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

**A/N: Hey there! I just want to thank my first ever follower! You have no idea how much it meant to me. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rose sat on the train, laughing at Albus's unsuccessful attempts to do a spell. "Reparo!" He shouted at the torn piece of paper that sat in his lap. There was a blast of smoke, and Albus jumped, landing rather ungracefully on the floor. Rose shook her head, grinning. She looked out the window, watching trees and grass pass with remarkable speed. She shivered. Her first time going to Hogwarts! She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, though. Her mind wandered unwillingly back to the sad farewell at the train station.

"Remember; send us a letter if you need anything!" "I will, Mom." "If anyone hurts or threatens you, tell James, OK?" "Yes, Dad. No one will, though." "I'm just saying, if anyone touches my little girl, I'll he-" Hermione silenced him with a glare. "Remember, McGonagall is there if you need her, OK?" "OK, Mom!" "Oh, and don't get too friendly with those Slytherins, got it?" "Yes, Dad." "Especially that blonde git right there." "Ron! That's Draco!" "Right." Ron looked sheepishly at his wife. "I meant that blonde git that's standing right next to him. What's his name, again? Smarmy-git-snake-face? " "RON!" "Alright, alright. Scorpius. Just don't get too friendly with him, OK?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad." "OK, then." Rose looked up, shocked to find her dad tearing up. Her dad never cried. "Daddy? You OK?" "Wha-? Oh, I'm fine. Now hurry up and say bye to your mother and brother." Ron said gruffly, then hugged her so that her ribs cracked and turned away, rifling through his coat for his handkerchief. Rose suppressed a snort. He really was too emotional. She turned to her mother, who, unlike her father, had no problem showing her tears. "Oh, my Rosie. Look how grown up you've become! And so brave too, going out all by yourself. You're going to be so smart, and pretty, and popular…Oh, Rosie!" Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth, evidently to choked up for words.

Rose hugged her mother and whispered, "I'll be alright, Mom. I've got James, Albus, and Victoire to look out for me." She then turned to her brother who had a devishly proud smile upon his face. Rose laughed. "What is it, Hugo?" "I've got the entire house to myself now! Rose chuckled and ruffled his curly red hair. "Have fun, Hugo. But if I come home and find out my broomstick is broken…" She let her half-serious threat hang. Hugo's eyes widened, and he nodded rapidly.

"Bye Hugo. I'll miss you. Maybe I'll send you something. How about that?" "I'll miss you, too, Rosie. Promise you'll write?" "Yea, of course." Rosie turned and climbed up the steps into the train car. She turned and waved. "I'll miss you all. I'll see you during Christmas! I love you-Oh!" At that last moment, she had been pulled into the train compartment by Albus, thankfully, because the train had started to move. She pressed her nose against the window, desperate for a last glance at her family. Her dad had been holding her mom, whose faced was presses into his shoulder. She was obviously crying. Hugo was holding onto Ron's hand, jumping up and down, waving so hard Rose was surprised his arm hadn't flown off yet.

"C'mon Rosie." She turned and saw Albus's mischievous green eyes staring back at her. "You fancy a game of Exploding Snaps?"

* * *

**So, I've decided I'm going to try to write new chapter every two days or so. But, you know, with school and all that, don't get mad if I don't. I promise I'll try my hardest to, though.**

**As always, Happy Fanfictioning,**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


	3. The Beginning of a Friendship

**A/N: I know I sound really desperate, but please, please review, suggest plots/details, or do both. I may not use all of your suggetions, but I will most definetly take them into consideration.**

* * *

Rose looked up at the castle, gaping. Never had she seen anything this big, and that was including James's overinflated head. She turned her head, catching a sight of Albus's green face. "You OK, Albus?" Albus turned and shook his head. The boat gave another tremendous jolt, and Albus leaned back over the edge.

She heard a snicker. "What's wrong with him? He looks like he's gonna throw up." This was interrupted by a loud retching noise from Albus. Rose swung around, searching for the speaker. Her eyes landed on a girl with striking blue eyes and wavy black hair in the same boat. "What's it to you? He just has motion sickness." Rose snapped. The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, no. I wasn't making fun of that kid. I was laughing at that idiot over there."

Rose looked in the direction the girl was pointing. She felt laughter bubbling up inside her as her eyes landed on a large hulking boy with a uni-brow clutching the side of the boat and another boy's head. "Oh. I'm really sorry. I thought you were making fun of Albus."

The girl started and looked closely at her. "Albus? As in _the _Albus Potter? As in the son of _the _Harry Potter? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Rose felt a little defensive and shifted in her seat. "Um, actually, no. That really is Albus Severus Potter, and I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." The girl stared. "Wow." She blinked. And then blinked again. "I mean, I can't believe I'm meeting you. My sister has an enormous crush on your other cousin, James." Her face then turned promptly red. "Er, could you just forget that? The sister part, I mean."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I mean, most people I meet already have a crush on one or more of my cousins. I'm not going to remember one of thousands." The girl smiled gratefully, extending her hand. "I'm Alessandra, by the way. Alessandra Valenskowski."

At that moment, the boats bumped gently onto shore. "Firs' years, follow me! This way, mind that puddle there. Ye' OK there, Albus?" Hagrid reached down to help Albus, who had fallen the moment he had stood up.

As they started walking up the winding path towards the main door, Alessandra leaned over and whispered to Rose. "You guys are so lucky, knowing all the professors and stuff." Rose whispered back "Yeah, unless Hagrid makes you his treacle tarts. Then you can't even open your mouth to complain." Alessandra giggled.

"You know what house you want to be in, yet?" Rose asked, remembering her earlier doubts. Alessandra paused, effectively causing the boy behind her to trip. "Hey, watch it! Don't want to get expelled before you even enter the school, do you?" Alessandra gulped. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," She whispered, then turned and fled, running. Rose glared at the boy who had insulted Alessandra, then whipped around and chased after her.

"Hey, Alessandra. You OK? Don't listen to him. You're not going to get expelled for that. I mean, come one, my cousin James has already set dungbombs off in Headmistress McGonagall's office, and she still invites him and the rest of my cousins down for biscuits every Friday evening." Alessandra sniffled. "Yeah, but it's different for you guys, being famous and all that. I mean, my grandpa was a former death-eater. I'm not going to get let off that easily." Rose frowned, remembering her father's opinion on Slytherins and deatheaters. She shook her head. Alessandra wasn't evil or anything.

"Hey, look. That's not true. If it makes you feel better, I'll bail you out, OK? But you're not going to get in trouble for that. It wasn't even your fault. He could have watched where he was stepping." Alessandra sniffled and nodded. "OK. Thanks, Rose."

Rose smiled back, and then bumped into Hagrid'd enormous back. Rose looked around, wondering why everyone had stopped walking. They had arrived at the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. So that's done. Reviews please, please, please. *Gets down on knees and begs* I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**You know you want to.**

**Happy Fanfictioning,**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


	4. The Beginning of a Ravenclaw Weasley

**A/N: Hey guys! Wanna thank my reviewers, here's the promised virtual cookie - (::) Ah, OK, that was bad...but anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Hagrid reached up and knocked a giant fist on the door. "Jus' wait a sec', an' McGonagall will come and get you. Good luck, don' be nervous. Oh, Albus, Rose, you guys are welcome to my place on Saturday with the rest o' your family.

The doors opened with a whoosh. A tall, albeit old, witch stood in the doorway. She had dignified air to her, and her feline-like eyes swept over the group. "Alright, first-years, please file into a line, and follow me.

As all the first-years shuffled into a single-file line, Rose glimpsed Albus standing alone, looking lost. Reaching over, she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him in front of her. "Rosie! I thought I lost you for a second!" Albus turned and hugged her. "You're not supposed to wander off!"

"Albus. You honestly think I'm that easy to lose?" Albus grinned and shook head. "Nah, you're harder to shake off than a Horned Blood-Sucker." Rose pouted good naturally. "Gee, thanks, Albus. Glad to know you compare me with a slimy slug that-"

"Miss Weasley! You would do well to notice you are the only person left in this hall that is still talking!" Rose quickly looked around, shocked to see she was, indeed, the only one still talking, and then looked up sheepishly into the stern but twinkling eyes of McGonagall. "I'm sorry, headmistress."

McGonagall smiled back, and said quite kindly, "That's alright, Miss Weasley. As I remember, your father, Ronald, was also quite the talker. Your mother, Miss Granger, was very well-behaved, though. I can tell where you get your talkativeness from."

Rose smirked. That would've made her mom happy. McGonagall continued walking until they came up to a great oak door. "As I was saying, welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will walk though these doors and join your classmates. First, however, you will be sorted into your respective houses."

As they walked into the Great Hall, Rose caught sight of the mass of red hair and two brunettes from over at the Gryffindor table. Studious Molly, with a book next to her plate, Fred II and Roxanne setting off miniature explosions that said 'Albus' and 'Rose', James beaming proudly and alternating between screaming "More Potter-Weasleys!" and "Gryffndor!" , Dominique twirling her hair and waving at them, and Teddy who was in his last year, and had decided to morph his hair into Weasley red and had grown many freckles.

Rose sighed, and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. She could see Victoire sitting there surrounded by a clique of girls. Victoire wasn't bad, really, she just had always been too glamorous for Rose's taste. Nervously, she reached one hand over to Albus. "Albus? I'm nervous."

Albus looked back shakily, and managed a wobbly smile. "Me too, Rosie. But that's OK." He took a deep breath. "We'll get through it together, right?" "Yea.." Rose looked behind her at Alessandra. "Are you nervous too?" Alessandra looked wide-eyed back. "Are you kidding me? I'm like about to pee myself!" She whispered back.

McGonagall had returned, carrying a small, creaky stool and a dusty, cracked hat. As she set the hat down gently on the stool and stepped away, the hat stretched, split its brim, and burst into song.

_"Welcome, young students, to the greatest school of all. _

_It's Hogwarts School of Wizardry, where you shall rise or fall. _

_Sit down, open your mind, let me take a peek, _

_for what I need to sort you, is what makes you unique. _

_Whether you be in Gryffindor, where the brave and loyal stay,_

_You will seldom find anyone, who will leave you or betray._

_Or maybe kind, old Hufflepuff, where you shall make true friends,_

_Just and hardworking, they will be there till the end._

_And, yet, in clever Ravenclaw, where the intelligent all go,_

_Where the witty all gather, and smartness overflows,_

_Lastly, there is proud Slytherin, where ambition rules and triumphs, _

_They are cunning and sharp, but at a rift with the lions._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause at the end, although the Slytherins looked upset about the last bit about their rivalry with Gryffindor. Albus leaned back and whispered, "James told me the hat was genius. That sounded like a load of horse shite to me." Rose giggled and whispered back, "Maybe it just had a bad day."

McGonagall disappeared, and when she returned, she carried a long scroll of parchment.

"And now, let the Sorting begin! Daniel Abernathey!"

A squat boy with wispy hair hurried forward and sat on the bench. No sooner had the hat touched him, it screamed, "Hufflepuff!"

"Mandy Bohemly!" "Gryffindor!" "Natalya Crandle!" "Slytherin!"

Rose quickly got bored and looked over at the Gryffindor table, crowded with her cousins. James caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. She stated to sweat. Maybe she should go to Gryffindor. After all, everyone else was there, and she would know more people.

She was jolted out of her worrying when McGonagall cried, "Scorpius Malfoy!" She realized how strangled McGonagall's voice sounded, and how the Great Hall had suddenly become silent. Rose vaguely remembered her dad saying something about Malfoy…Malfoy. Why did that sound so familiar?

The boy was tall, thin, but not lanky, and had long blonde hair that swept over his eyes, which scanned the hall, scared but defiant, as if daring anyone to say something. He sat down, visibly shaking. The hat stayed on his head for quite a while, before saying hesitantly, "Ravenclaw!"

There was a collective gasp and even McGonagall raised her eyebrows. The boy looked terrified, and kept on looking towards the door. Rose looked over at her cousins, all of them who looked equally shocked. Molly had even put down her book to gape.

Rose sighed, feeling clueless, and she zoned out again. She then woken up by Albus's frantic hissing. "Rose! Help me!" She watched, terrified, as Albus made his way up to the stool. He sat down, and the hat got placed on his head. Rose could see Albus's lips moving in a frantic prayer, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." After a few minutes, the hat also cried out, "Ravenclaw!"

Albus looked over at Rose, then looked over at James. James was shaking his head, evidently looking crestfallen. Ravenclaw, however, was ecstatic. "We've finally got a Potter!" Rose panicked and turned to Alessandra. Fear was reflected in both girls' eyes.

"Rose Weasley!" Albus gave her a look which said quite clearly, "Please don't leave me alone!" She sat down, legs trembling. As the hat was placed onto her head, she caught a glance of James's face. He was looking at her like she was his last hope.

"Ah, another Weasley. What to do? Gryffindor's already got too many Weasleys…You've got a sharp mind, I see. I remember your mother, bright witch, that one. Anyways… how about… Ravenclaw!" Rose opened her eyes. Albus looked euphoric, while all the other Weasleys and James looked like they wanted to strangle the Sorting Hat.

Rose quickly walked over to sit with Albus. He reached over and squeezed her hand, also at a lost for words.

Rose watched, hopeful, as Alessandra stepped up. No sooner had the hat grazed her hair, it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Overjoyed, Alessandra skipped over to Rose and sat on Rose's other side.

Rose decided being in Ravenclaw wasn't as bad as it seemed anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd that's done. Kudos to anyone that recognized the Philosopher's Stone reference. I just couldn't think of an ending. And I agree with Albus, the rest of the song was complete horse-shit. Oh, well. It's not like I'm trying to be a lyricist. I don't know, should I make Scorpius be Rose's friend, or make him a complete arsehole? I know the title implies he's a complete arsehole, but...*sigh***

**Happy Fanfictioning,**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Ok. So, I know I haven't been the best updater, you know, with school and all, but I feel like I'm not going to continue anyways. So, currently, this story is going to be on haitus until I either get enough feedback or I feel like picking up again. I'm sorry, I truly am, but it just isn't working out right now. **

**Hope you guys understand,**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


End file.
